


You Mean the World to Me

by RBCQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBCQ/pseuds/RBCQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early-morning light washed over the two of them as they sat there, Adore's head in Violet's lap and Violet playing with her hair. There was nothing but warmth between them, Adore's eyes sparkling with happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean the World to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificial_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/gifts).



> my friend was sad, so i wrote her a thousand words of pure viadore fluff to cheer her up <33 (love u may)

"Hey, Vi?"

 

Adore's voice was soft, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

 

"Hm?"

 

Violet's response was softer, and she brushed a piece of hair from her girlfriend's face.

 

"I love you."

 

She smiled down at the girl laying with her head in her lap.

 

"I love you too, 'Dory."

 

They were laying on Violet's bed, the sheets pushed to the foot. Violet had been sitting up, on her laptop, when Adore had pushed her way into her lap with a smile and plenty of little kisses to persuade the brunette to put down her computer. The early-morning light washed over the two of them as they sat there, Adore's head in Violet's lap and Violet playing with her hair. There was nothing but warmth between them, Adore's eyes sparkling with happiness. She reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Violet's ear, the gesture making the other girl smile. Before Adore could pull her hand away, Violet took it, kissing her palm before lacing their fingers together. Adore giggled, sitting up to kiss Violet's nose, but Violet tilted her chin up at the last second, capturing the other girl's lips in a kiss.

 

Violet could feel her girlfriend smiling against her lips, and it wasn't long before she smiled as well. Adore pulled away, sitting up and taking hold of both of Violet's hands. She looked at her, eyes full of nothing but adoration for the dark-haired girl sitting opposite her, and Violet's cheeks went pink. The younger girl was used to looking perfect all the time - she never left the house without a carefully-planned outfit and her makeup done flawlessly. In part, it was because she just _liked_ looking like that, but Adore knew her better than that. Violet had confessed all the insecurities that lay beneath her perfect smile, and Adore had kissed her after every one and told her how perfect she was. Even so, it took months before Violet was comfortable enough with Adore to not run to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup in the morning, and now, after just under two years of being together, Violet was a picture of loveliness with bedhead and not a stitch of makeup on.

 

"You look gorgeous."

 

Adore's voice was full of wonder, and she couldn't help but giggle again when Violet turned bright pink and looked away.

 

"Noooo..."

 

Her protest was feeble, quiet, and Adore quickly silenced her with a kiss to the forehead.

 

"Yes! You look stunning."

 

"You're lying."

 

Adore gasped in mock horror, putting a hand to her chest.

 

"When have I _ever_ lied to you?!"

 

Violet grinned, then raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm _definitely_ straight, homie!"

 

She mocked Adore's voice, even pretending to smoke a blunt as she did so. The blue-haired girl screeched and swatted at her hand, laughing.

 

"I don't talk like that!"

 

"You _so_ do!"

 

"Liar!"

 

"I will call Courtney right fucking now and prove it!"

 

Violet was laughing, and Adore nearly tackled her, wrapping her arms around her. The two of them fell backwards onto the bed, laughing and wrapped up in each other's arms. They didn't move until they were both out of breath from laughing at each other, and even then, before either of them could catch their breath, their lips were pressed together. Adore rolled on top of Violet, smiling at how her hair spread across the sheet underneath her.

 

"You're _gorgeous_ , Vies, and I won't let you tell me otherwise."

 

Her voice was gentle but firm, and as Violet started to protest, Adore silenced her with a kiss. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, moving back to look the other girl in the eyes.

 

"You're so incredibly smart and creative, and you always make me laugh."

 

She kissed first one cheek, then the other, and Violet was smiling, her face pink.

 

"Your smile always makes me so happy, no matter what, and your voice is amazing."

 

Next came the tip of her nose.

 

"Your cooking is my favorite, even when it's not as perfect as you wanted it to be."

 

Then, Adore was moving down, kissing her shoulder.

 

"You give the best hugs, and I feel so safe in your arms."

 

Her upper arm came next.

 

"You're so strong, too!"

 

Then, her hand.

 

"I love holding your hand. It feels so _right_ , and it makes me so, so happy."

 

She moved back up, kissing the base of Violet's throat.

 

"Your laugh is my favorite in the whole world."

 

Then, she scattered kisses across her chest, covering every bit of skin with the warmth of her love.

 

"And I love you more than anybody in the whole world. You're so special to me, Vies, and I love everything about you."

 

Violet pushed herself up onto her elbows, her eyes shining with tears, a smile bright on her face. Adore captured her lips in another kiss, long and sweet. When she pulled back, she pushed Violet's hair away from her face, running her fingers through the loose strands.

 

"And you always look perfect, no matter what."

 

That was what made Violet start crying. She wrapped her arms around Adore' who rolled off her and pulled her close. Violet hid her face in Adore's shoulder, and she pet Violet's hair, rocking her back and forth gently as she sobbed openly.

 

"Shh, it's okay..."

 

Adore whispered against the top of her head as she pressed soft kisses there. Violet slowly calmed down, sobs giving way to sniffles. When she pulled away from Adore, she was smiling bigger than she'd ever seen, and Adore's heart fluttered at the sight.

 

"I love you so, so much."

 

She hugged her again, and this time, Violet was smiling.

 

"Thank you for being so sweet to me, 'Dory..."

 

Adore pulled back and held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes.

 

"I love you, Violet. Nothing will ever change that, and I'm never going anywhere. You mean the world to me."

 

Violet broke down into another wave of tears, and Adore kissed each and every one of them away.

 

"I love you too. So, so much."


End file.
